Some wireless devices are able to communicate using either of two different communication modes and may be referred to as multi-mode wireless devices. For example, a multi-mode wireless handset may be able to communicate using either a code division multiple access (CDMA) communication mode or an analog communication mode. Multi-mode wireless devices may select a communication mode based on signal strength of the available modes, for example selecting the communication mode with the greatest signal strength.
Wireless networks may have been built at different times. Different wireless networks may have different coverage. For example, in a first area a first wireless communication mode may be supported by a first wireless infrastructure, but a second wireless communication mode may not be supported by a second wireless infrastructure in that first area. In a second area, the first wireless communication mode may not be supported by the first wireless infrastructure, but the second wireless communication mode may be supported by the second wireless infrastructure in that second area.